


Small spaces

by bblamentation



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6843874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bblamentation/pseuds/bblamentation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request fic: A Jedi and a pilot get stuck in an elevator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small spaces

**Author's Note:**

> As part of the send me pairing prompt: "Of all the people I could’ve gotten stuck in an elevator with and it just had to be you.”

Luke shook his head tapping his palm against his ear as though it would knock some of the ringing away but no luck came. As the little rings continued he hoped the ringing would dull the groans from the man banging against the elevator doors. The doors had been locked with thanks to Leia and Chewbacca (they hoped) reaching the boardroom. Though the senate’s ship had been disabled the emergency power was supposed to have switched the elevator running in a few minutes after not fifteen.

“What could C-3PO be doing?” Han tapped the buttons on the side as though they were the controls of his ship. The empty clicks did nothing to help the emergency light flickering above them.

“They might have run into trouble,” Luke suggested. They had agreed the droids would stay in the hanger until they were needed to overrun the power for Luke and Han to reach the lower decks.

Han groaned, his fingers still pressing the buttons erratically. “They better hurry up. It’s getting way too stuffy in here.”

Luke couldn’t see his partner’s face but then since the circuits had switched to emergency, Han had stopped looking at him. Specifically Han had stopped looking when the elevator had jolted them into one another. Han had spent those few moments frozen whilst Luke held onto their connecting warmth.

BANG.

Finally Han had kicked the door; Luke had been waiting for it. “Of all the people I could’ve gotten stuck in an elevator with and it just had to be you.”

“It was your idea.”

“Hey,” Han turned round and pointed his finger in Luke’s face. “ _This_ was not my idea. This has never happened before.”

Luke smiled. The corner of his lip turned slightly up appreciating the eye contact Han finally gave. “Sure,” Luke rolled his eyes and pushed himself to his feet, becoming thankful the ringing in his ears had stopped. Han took a step back scowling at the smile Luke still wore.

“I can see you’re gonna’ say something cocky,” Han said cocking his head up eyeing him as though Luke was now suspicious. Although Han had ran through the corridors with his back turned to the Jedi, trusting him to hide his vulnerable back, the small glint in Luke’s eyes was something he couldn’t place.

Luke stepped forward moving into Hans space, pushing the pilot back a step and then another. Their feet scraped against the floor one pushing the other, slowly. Han swallowed as his back touched the elevator doors; elevators were very limited in design.

“Either way we have to finish this plan,” Luke said with his breath almost brushing against the stretched neck. The bottom left button clicked and lit up.

Silence fell between them for the moment before Han registered the whirrs of the elevator and the slight feeling of gravity in his stomach (or was that something else). The silence broke as Luke’s smile broke with teeth and Han shoved his hand through his partner’s mouse-brown hair.

“Don’t get so cocky.”


End file.
